


Avec toi, Je suis moi.

by visionsofgidevn



Category: Armie Hammer - Fandom, Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, I'll figure out the tags later, M/M, Maybe a slow burn?, Piano, Smut, etc - Freeform, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionsofgidevn/pseuds/visionsofgidevn
Summary: Always such a perfectionist.





	Avec toi, Je suis moi.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first chaptered fic in a while. I had an original plot but decided to change it, I hope y'all like it. :) Comments and kudos are totally welcome!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr.

Clear green hues and a shock of raven curls, the contrast between fair skin and dark lashes was utterly breathtaking. Nimble, delicate fingers outstretched over ivory piano keys, a quiet hum escaping his throat. Lashes fluttered as his eyes opened to skim over the keys while playing the Bach piece, losing himself in the music. His heart hammered against his ribcage, a rush of energy and excitement flooding his body as he played. For a moment, he could forget that he was auditioning for one of the most prestigious schools in the country.

The last note rang out in the large auditorium and he exhaled sharply, fingers slowly slipping from the keys. Lifting a hand to push through his mess of curls, his gaze lifted to the panel. Timothee could hear his pulse pounding in his ears as he listened to them discuss with one another.

“Congratulations, Mr. Chalamet. Welcome to Juilliard.”


End file.
